movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Greetings from Krampus
Greetings from Krampus is an American Christmas dark fantasy film based on the Austrian-Bavarian legend, Krampus. Synopsis While the Christmas season represents the most wonderful time of year, ancient European folklore warns of Krampus, the evil companion of St. Nicholas who punishes naughty children at Christmastime. A gang of unruly neighborhood kids must try to redeem themselves when Krampus comes to their town to punish them. Plot It's Christmas time in New Jersey, and a bunch of unruly kids named Tyler, Christie, Dylan, Lucas, and Johnny are out of school for the season. Where they begin to cause trouble by throwing yellow snowballs that people, vandalizing property, and beating up Jewish kids. The police caught each of them and took back to their homes, and Tyler is grounded. Fed up by his bad behavior, Tyler's German father decides to read him a German bedtime story written in English titled "The Legend of Krampus". The story tells of an ancient demonic beast who works with Santa Claus named Krampus. His job is to discipline all the naughty children in the world by beating them with sticks, stuffing them in his sack, and dumping them into Hell, where they would dwell for all of eternity. Tyler isn't scared at all, saying that he can't possibly be real. After Tyler went to sleep, the camera pans out into Krampus' lair, where he watches Tyler through a magic snow globe and says that he is coming for him and his friends now that their on his naughty list. On Christmas Eve, Johnny was out stealing gifts from a charity and while he was riding his bike, Krampus steps onto his tracks. A terrified Johnny tried to escape, but Krampus grabs his bike using his chains, flipping Johnny over and stuffing him in his sack full of children. Meanwhile, Dylan was brushing hair, when he heard footsteps on the roof. He followed the sound, and it ended at the chimney. Some specks of dirt fall, Dylan grabs a flash light and shines it at the chimney. Suddenly, Krampus pokes his head out from the chimney and Dylan screamed, dropping the flashlight. When he picked it back up, Krampus was gone. After Dylan got back on his feet. Krampus comes up from behind him and shoved him in his sack. Search parties for Johnny and Dylan began and Tyler and Lucas worked together to find them. Meanwhile, Christie is shoveling off yard as punishment for her bad behavior when Krampus suddenly appeared. Christie tried to get back inside the house, but the door is locked (due to Krampus' powers) she banged the door for her mother to let her in, but she's vacuuming the floor, listening to Little Drummer Boy. Krampus grabs Christie and stuffs her in his sack. That night, Tyler and Lucas walked through the streets to find their friends, when Krampus grabbed Lucas with his chains and dragged him to his sack. Terrified from what happened, Tyler ran through the streets, but Krampus is picking speed. Then, Tyler took out his slingshot, picked up a rock and shot it onto Krampus' eye, knocking him down. He finds a closed shopping mall to hide from Krampus. He walks into the unlocked back door is going stay inside until morning. Tyler walks into a Santa photo set and come face to face with Krampus, siting on Santa's throne. Krampus grabs Tyler, then puts him in a wicker backet hanging from a tree. Lucas, Christie, Dylan, and Johnny are trapped too. So now, Krampus decides the fate of each child: beat one with sticks and take him/her home or dump him/her into Hell. He takes out a pair of sticks, and chooses Christie. Krampus whips Christie's ass before sending her home. When he comes back, he puts down the sticks and chooses the child to dump into Hell. Krampus chooses Johnny. He takes out of his basket, opens up the Pit of Hell and dumps Johnny in it. Krampus beats Dylan and sends him home. Comes back, beats Lucas and sends him home. Comes back, and going to send Tyler into Hell. Tyler apologizes for all the bad things he did all year and accepts his fate. But, Krampus decided take him home. Back at the house, Tyler's parents are calling the police when they heard footsteps coming from the roof. Krampus droped in sack down the chimney with Tyler in it. The family reunites, and Krampus comes down the chimney to take back his sack and to warn Tyler that he hasn't seen the last him before jumping out of the chimney. As Christmas morning began, Tyler's parents wakes him up and Tyler goes to the living room to open his presents. Later that morning, Tyler reunites with his friends and they mourn Johnny's death. After the scary experience they had, they all promise to be good next year and say that the scars from Krampus' beatings will always be a reminder, but that didn't stop Krampus from watching them as he will always be watching to see if they'll be good next year, which is what he does to all children. Roll credits. Cast Daniel Brühl as Krampus Gabriel Bateman as Tyler Ella Anderson as Christie Dartanian Sloan as Dylan Noah Schnapp as Lucas Steele Stebbins as Johnny Thomas Kretschmann as Tyler's father Vera Farmiga as Tyler's mother Category:Christmas Category:Horror Category:Fantasy Category:Movies Category:PG-13